


I'm a Little Fond of You

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Danneel date. It's not that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Little Fond of You

The thing is, Jensen wasn't really even on her radar, when she signed up for the movie.

She knew, vaguely, that he was doing it, but it's not until she shows up for the first day of filming and sees Jensen clomping around in the kilt that Danneel realizes she's making a movie with Jensen.

Okay, he's hot to begin with, so it's not a stretch that he pulls off a mohawk and a damn tattoo on his neck. Danneel has a type, and Jensen as Priestly isn't it. But well, Jensen _is_ exactly her type. She hasn't been pining after him all these years, hasn't even thought about him, but now, hanging out with him on set, she has a damn crush, for the first time in forever.

He's just like he always is, a little shy, a little awkward, and really fucking hot. They go on three dates before Jensen realizes that's what they are, and he flushes and kisses her when she drops him off at his and Steve's place.

Their schedules don't seem to match up for a few weeks; they keep missing each other on set.

They haven't slept together yet.

It's not that she's nervous (okay, she _is_), but she misses him, and from his daily phone calls, she knows he's thinking the same. He stops by set one day when he doesn't even have to be there, and Danneel can't take it anymore. She drags him off to the trailer the cast has been using to grab naps between shooting, and it's blissfully empty. She presses him against the wall and kisses the hell out of him, her hands knocking his hat off his head and burying into his hair. He's still for a moment before he gets with it, grabs her hips and pulls her tight against him.

And _Christ_, he's so good at this. All she can concentrate on is his goddamn _mouth_, his hands on her hips. He's not even trying to take this farther, just teasing her with his tongue, his fingers tightening on her hips. She wants to throw him down on the bed, she wants to just _fuck_ already, but in another few minutes, a PA will come by to fetch her. She finally pulls her head back, smoothing her hands down to his chest, and he looks so fucking good, face flushed and _how the hell is she supposed to resist that?_

"I hate you." She pouts, and Jensen laughs, before pressing his mouth against hers again. She leans her head back against the wall, and Jensen's looking at her with that adorable smile again. He opens his mouth to talk when his phone rings. He groans and pulls away from her.

"Hey man, what's up?" He mouths, 'Jared', and she just nods, and steps away from the wall, fixing her shirt and walking to the bathroom to fix her hair. She takes a minute for herself, takes in her flushed face and red lips and flushes, knows that when she goes back out on set that everyone will know what she was up to. She hears Jensen laugh, low and fond, and she wants to go back out there, make out some more.

_Christ_. It's like she's thirteen all over again.

She pushes the door open and Jensen looks up from the couch, and scoots over to let her sit down next to him. He entwines their fingers with his free hand, thumb stroking the back of hers as he listens to Jared ramble, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

***

She wakes up the morning after the wrap party, her head pounding and mouth dry. She moans and rolls over and promptly bumps into someone else. She bites her bottom lip and pulls up the covers and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Jensen, sleeping soundly.

Except he's naked.

She takes a moment to appreciate that, before she groans and rolls over to face the window. She closes her eyes against the sun and rubs her forehead. She shifts, takes in her hangover and decides she couldn't have had sex last night.

_Thank god._

It's not that she's against hooking up when she's drunk, but it's Jensen. She's not romantic, but she kind of wanted to remember their first time. She thinks back on the night, about Jensen showing up late and looking really fucking hot, because he finally cut his ridiculous hair and Danneel basically wanted to jump him. But she's a grown up, and she just kissed him and passed him a drink.

The rest of the night is kind of a blur. She remembers making out at some point, Jensen pulling her outside and pressing her against the wall, his hands tight on her hips as they kissed. She remembers stumbling home, pressing Jensen down on the bed as she sucked his cock. And now she's a little turned on, because Jensen pushed her over on her back after he came and made her come twice before they both fell asleep. God. They were both drunk and sloppy but it was _good_.

She turns back over to face Jensen, and he's still out cold. She watches him for a minute before sliding out of bed and walking to her bathroom to shower. She feels better when she's done, pulls on what she hopes is a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and she's toweling her hair off when she steps back into her room. Jensen's sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed and looking hungover.

"Hey." He rubs the back of his neck and flushes. Danneel throws her towel on the back of the chair in front of her desk and steps in front of him. "Uh, so did we uh...we didn't right?" Jensen looks up at her.

"Uh, no."

"Good! I mean uh...well." Jensen rubs the back of his neck again and Danneel can't help but laugh a little. He sighs and reaches out to grab her hand. "I meant, you know."

Danneel steps forwards and straddles his legs, her arms wrapping around his neck. He looks surprised for a minute before sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yes, I'm glad we didn't have drunken sex. Well, you know what I mean." She rests her forehead against his and Jensen laughs, soft and low. She leans forward and presses her mouth against his before pulling back. Jensen's really smiling now, not just the awkward half smile from before.

"You up for breakfast?" She nods, kissing him again, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

***

He's got another week before he's due in Vancouver, so he spends all his free time at her place, lounging on the couch and reading scripts that Kripke gave him and drinking all her orange juice. The first night he stays over, Danneel's got a day full of meetings and auditions. Jensen shows up with food for dinner.

"Oh my god, are you like, real? Am I dreaming right now?" She says as she lets him inside, bags full of food. Jensen flushes and Danneel wants to jump him right there. She's exhausted and came home to an empty fridge and was dreading going out to the store when Jensen called her and told her he would take care of dinner.

"You just...sounded kinda tired." He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, and Danneel can't help herself, pulls him close and kisses him.

Jensen doesn't let her help, just tells her to sit on one of the bar stools and hands her a glass of wine and gets to work. She's never thought cooking was a turn on, but watching him work around the kitchen, opening cupboards and figuring out how she's arranged her kitchen is kind of intimate and really fucking hot. She takes another sip of wine and crosses her legs, and Jensen tells her about his lunch with Jared, the newest script that Kripke sent him, and his last phone call home. When her glass is empty Jensen pours her another, and Danneel pulls him in for another kiss.

"The food's gonna burn." Jensen's voice is muffled against her mouth, and she reaches down to squeeze his ass before pushing him away.

"Alright, get back to work." Jensen smirks and kisses her again before turning back to the stove.

They finish dinner, and Danneel's full and kind of tipsy and feels a little ridiculous at how fucking _smitten_ she is with this guy. It's still Jensen, the same dorky guy she's known for years, but now it's _Jensen_, and she really needs to fuck him like, now. He's rinsing dishes in the sink and Danneel pulls him away, presses him against the counter and kisses him, deep and dirty. Jensen squeaks against her mouth before she feels his hands settle at her waist, dishwater soaking into her clothes and she doesn't even care.

"Mmmph, Danneel." Jensen tightens his hold on her as she grinds against him, her hands sliding into his hair. She pulls him backwards, away from the counter and he almost trips, stumbling into her. She laughs and starts kissing him again, still walking backwards. They bump into the doorframe, and Jensen seems to get where this is going, turns her around and now he's the one leading her backwards, towards her bedroom down the hall.

He slides his fingers under her shirt, pushing it up and breaks away long enough to pull it over her head. They're still making their way down the hallway and Jensen can't seem to wait, pushes her against the wall, knocking at the picture frames on the wall and sliding his hands up her back. She's fumbling with the button on his jeans, his mouth at her neck as he sucks marks into her skin, and he unhooks her bra and pushes it off of her. It falls to the floor and Danneel tips her head back and moans as Jensen sucks a nipple into his mouth, moaning against her skin.

"Feels so good, baby." He moans against her skin and Danneel arches into his mouth. She manages to unbutton his pants, slides her hand into his boxers and Jensen moans. He kisses her again as her hand wraps around his dick, and he grinds against her.

She pushes his jeans down with her free hand and Jensen's already got her jeans pushed down to her knees, fingers teasing her through her panties.

"Jensen..." He grins against her skin, and pushes her panties aside to slide one finger inside of her. "Oh god..." Her head bangs against the wall as he teases her.

"So hot..." He says and slides another finger inside of her and Danneel grinds against his fingers, wants more. She twists her hand on his dick and Jensen moans. He pulls his fingers out of her and kisses her again, his hands wrapping around her arms.

"In my pocket," She pants out, and Jensen gives her a filthy grin before reaching into her jeans pocket and pulls out the condom. She grabs it from his hands and pulls it from the wrapper while Jensen pushes his boxers down, his dick bobbing out obscenely. She moans, wants to get on her knees, but Jensen pushes her against the wall as she rolls the condom down on his dick. His fingers slide against her panties again, going beneath the seams, and Danneel twists her hand on his dick. He moans and pulls at her panties, ripping them off of her.

"I liked those!" He grins against her skin before sliding his hands under her thighs. He steadies her against the wall and Danneel lifts up on her tiptoes, her head hitting picture frames again before Jensen pushes inside of her.

It's so fucking good.

He groans against her skin and Danneel's fingers scramble against his back as he slides inside. The angle's awkward for a moment, she's not quite tall enough for this, but Jensen grabs her thighs and pushes her higher against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist and it's perfect. He groans against her neck before thrusting, his hips snapping against hers.

Neither one of them last long; it's been months of flirting and Jensen's hitting all the right spots. She reaches down and slides her fingers against her clit and she's fucking done, coming while Jensen's still fucking in and out of her in fast thrusts. He comes not long after her, moaning against her neck. Her legs fall to the floor, both of them catching their breath, and Jensen laughs a little against her skin.

"Can't believe we just did that here." She laughs too, her hands sliding into his hair.

***

They go to his parent's place for Christmas.

It doesn't go well.

Danneel loves Jensen, she really does, but she misses her family, and when Jensen asked her if they could go visit his folks first, she readily agreed. She's not ready to meet them, but he has so little time off, that Danneel can't bring herself to say no. So she calls her parents up, tells them they're coming for New Years instead, and books two tickets to Dallas for Christmas.

This, this is a big deal. She's not ready for it at all. She's already got the seal of approval from Jared, after matching him beer for beer at the bar the night they met as "Jensen's best friend and Jensen's girlfriend", rather than "Chad's douchey friend from that show he used to be on and that hot girl hanging out with Sophia". Jensen looked adorable and happy when she and Jared teamed up together to pick on him for half the night, that his two favorite people got along so well. But Jared's easygoing, likes just about everyone, and just Jensen loving her was enough for Jared.

But his parents? She's nervous and scared, because if they don't like her? She's not sure it's going to work. Jensen loves his family, talks to them all the time, and their approval is almost as important as Jared's, maybe more so. Riley was close to his family, but not like Jensen is, and well. Riley was never like Jensen anyway, and this, she's not prepared for this.

It's pretty bad. They grill her on her career, her plans for the future, _what about kids?_ and _how are you going to explain those photoshoots to them?_ Danneel knows exactly what kind of actress she is, knows that there's only so long she'll be able to play the hot girl and she's going to take advantage of that for as long as she can. She's happy.

This, of course, is not enough for his parents.

Jensen offers to take her out for a drive after dinner, to show her around where he grew up, and Danneel's _pissed_.

"What the fuck?" She can't even look at him, just looks out the window once they park.

"I'm so sorry." He reaches over to grab her hand and Danneel pulls away. "Look, just. After Joanna, they kind of...they're just worried, okay?" He rests his hand on her arm and Danneel glances over at him.

"So your ex does something shitty and they take it out on me?"

Jensen sighs and she lets him take her hand this time, entwining their fingers on her lap. He strokes the back of her hand with his thumb for a moment, before speaking again.

"They'll come around. They just…they're picky. It's nothing personal, okay? Just give them time." He leans over and kisses her check, and Danneel pulls her hand from his and pushes her hair out of her face.

"I should've just gone home." She looks out the window, fuming and Jensen reaches for her hand again.

"Hey, c'mon. It's just. I mean, Mac loves you. And Josh likes you too." She shrugs. Jensen reaches over and cups her jaw and pulls her face towards his. "Just give them time. And they'll love you as much as I do."

They rarely say it. Sometimes, Jensen says it in the middle of sex, or if she brings him a fresh cup of coffee in the morning, but neither one of them says it all that often. She's not the kind of girl who needs to hear it all of the time, and Jensen's still a guy, so he's bad at saying things like that.

Except of course, when she needs to hear it the most.

She leans over and kisses him, hopes he gets what she's trying to say and she feels him grin against her mouth before sliding his hand to cup her jaw and deepening the kiss. It's still so good, she still feels it all the way down to her toes and she hopes it's always like this.

He pulls back a few minutes later, and she knows her face is just as flushed as his.

"Okay?" She nods and reaches over to squeeze his hand, and he leans over to kiss her again, before pulling away. "Should get back." She nods. They're meeting up with Jared and Sandy tomorrow, and she's never been so damn glad for Jared's acceptance in her entire life.

That summer is better, his parents are more friendly and open, like they're used to the idea of her now. It's still stilted and awkward at dinner, but his mom seems to soften, knowing she's going to every single show of Jensen's play. When they leave for LA again, his mom actually hugs her, and she almost starts crying, she's so glad.

"Told you they'd come around." Jensen says as she sips her drink. She hates flying, but Jensen knows that, has her free hand tucked between his hands, and she's okay.

***

It's a hard summer.

Between Jared and Sandy, and Jensen in Pittsburg trying to keep Jared together from halfway across the country, Danneel talks to him less and less. When they do talk, conversation spirals into arguments more often than not. She knows she's doing it, starting fights over the dumbest shit, but she misses him like crazy, cursing his stupid work ethic and his friendship with Jared taking precedence over everything else.

"He's a big boy." She spits out, and feels like shit, because she saw Sandy two days ago, and knows it isn't going well.

"Look, his family is pissed, he's alone out there...he just needs to know it's gonna be okay."

"Oh please, like you're the guy to go to about marriage." And right there, she hit the worse button she could, because she doesn't want to get married anymore than he does.

"Last time I checked, sweetheart, you were the one who said you didn't want to get married." His voice is low and dangerous, and she knows she's pushing into bad territory here, but she's pissed. She misses him, wishes he was on the phone every night with her instead of Jared, wishes he was flying out at the last minute to come and see her. She feels like she's never going to match up to Jared, knows she's never really going to understand them, but just once, she wishes he'd put her first.

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"You know what? Call me when you stop PMSing." Danneel hangs up and throws it across the room. She needs to get out of here, out of her house and out of the city. She hears her phone ring again and ignores it, putting it on silent. She grabs her keys and slides on her shoes to go for a drive.

She calls her mom. She gets about two words out before she starts crying, and her mom just sits and listens, lets her cry herself out before saying anything.

"Is he worth it?" Danneel sniffs and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yea. Think so." She sniffles again.

Her mom tells her exactly what she needs to hear, and when Danneel gets off the phone with her, she sees she already has missed calls and a couple of new voicemails.

All from Jensen.

She doesn't bother listening to them, just dials his number.

"I'm an asshole." She laughs and sniffles again. "Shit, baby, you crying?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, I'm a bitch." She wipes her eyes again.

"I'm sorry too. This sucks ass, you know? I wish I could be out there, with you. I just..."

"He's your best friend." She interrupts. "I just miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. Maybe..."

"Don't worry about it, okay? You've got enough shit going on. Maybe I can fly out there, I don't start filming for another week." She has a meeting with her agent tomorrow, but she'll understand if Danneel cancels.

"You sure?"

"Yea. And I'm sorry."

"Me too." She feels better when she hangs up.

***

The same week Jensen finds out Supernatural isn't being renewed, Danneel takes a pregnancy test.

It's positive.

She does not freak out, have a shit fit, or cry in her bathroom. She calmly picks up the phone and calls her doctor to make an appointment, before crawling into bed and sleeping for a couple of hours. She pointedly does not think about how this is exactly not what she wants, how this is pretty much going to stop her career for a few months, and how her boyfriend lives in another country for nine months out of the year and pretty much runs in terror whenever "weddings" are mentioned.

Basically, she's lying in bed trying not to hyperventilate.

Jensen picks the exact wrong moment to call, and Danneel contemplates not even answering the damn phone, because how is she going to tell him this?

"Hey babe."

That's pretty much as far as he gets before she bursts out in tears.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jensen sounds really worried but Danneel can't calm herself down, just cries harder and she feels _ridiculous_. "Baby?" She takes a deep, shaky breath before letting it out slowly and clutching her phone harder.

"I think I might be pregnant." It's completely silent on the other end and her breath hitches.

"Seriously?" Usually, Danneel's awesome at reading Jensen just by his voice, but right now, she has no idea.

"Pretty sure. I have," She swallows. "I have an appointment in a few days." She wipes her face with the back of her free hand.

"Babe, that's...wow." He's quiet for a few seconds before laughing softly. "Babe, that's amazing."

"What?"

"When, when's the appointment? Maybe I can get down there..." And she can hear him shuffling around on the other end.

"Jensen..." Her hand is sweaty, leaving marks on the phone, but she's didn't expect this.

"Seriously, what day?"

"It's on Friday." She can hear him moving some papers around. "You don't have to..."

"Can you change it to Saturday? I wanna be there." Her breath catches in her throat and she can feel the tears building up in her eyes again.

"You don't need to, it's...I can go myself." Danneel wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "I might not even be, you know?"

"You sure?"

"If...next time. We'll see what happens, okay?"

He shows up on Friday anyway, looking exhausted but so damn excited. She hugs him, feels relieved and relaxed for the first time in days, and knows everything's going to be fine.


End file.
